


Like Mother, Like Son

by NATFreak



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NATFreak/pseuds/NATFreak
Summary: Two days after his eleventh birthday, Rose and Logan discover what their son's power is and realize how much potential he has to be the strongest X-Men there has ever been. A sequel of sorts to A Bad Influence I published last year. For my Jade Leopard on his birthday. R&R!





	Like Mother, Like Son

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or Avengers. I do own Rose, Henry, and Lilly.

 

**A/N: As tradition this one shot is in honor of Henry’s birthday who turned 11 today as his powers decide to reveal themselves. This story is also a sequel of sorts to _A Bad Influence._ So without further ado, I turn it over to Rose who will tell you all about her son’s gifts which mirror her own. Enjoy and happy birthday Hen!!**

As a mutant mother with two children who are getting older by the second, I often find myself wondering a lot about what age they would be when they unlocked their powers and what their gifts would be. From the moment they were born, both Henry and Lillian have had the ability to heal themselves, but I knew they would develop more abilities most likely around the time they hit puberty. Somehow, however, I had a sneaking suspicion it would be sooner rather than later for my kids.

 

“Do you think Hen’s going to get his gift soon?” I asked Logan in the Danger Room one morning. We had just celebrated our son’s eleventh birthday the other day and I was starting to get a little anxious.

 

My husband shrugged before blocking my kick. “Don’t know. Maybe? Why are you so nervous about it, Goldilocks? We’ve handled new mutants before.”

 

“I just have a bad feeling, that’s all,” I murmured, dodging his punch. “It doesn’t help that Charles and Emma aren’t here right now.”

 

“Ya had to go and say it, didn’t ya?” Devil-horns grumbled causing me to cock a golden eyebrow. “Ya know I hate it when ya say ya have a bad feelin’, now somethin’ bad is gonna happen.”

 

“Since when are you so superstitious?” I inquired. “It’s not like I enjoy saying it. It’s part of my premonition power.”

 

“Hopefully Hen doesn’t inherit that power from ya,” Logan replied. “Right after ya and Frost figured out yer feelings and dreams were visions, ya went running after Apocalypse.”

 

“I didn’t run after him,” I retorted, rolling my cat-like eyes. “I saw he would have attacked the mansion to get his hands on me so I left and went to find help.”

 

“Though in the end, it was ya that destroyed him not the Avengers,” mused Logan. “Maybe he’ll get yer vibration power.”

 

“God I hope not,” I muttered. “If he got my vibration then he would also get my speed. Hen’s already incredibly fast. Can you imagine trying to catch him?”

 

“Be better than him getting my bone claws,” he opined.

 

“Perhaps,” I said as Kitty suddenly phased into the room in a panic. “Kitty? What’s wrong?”

 

“Hen…speed…outside…can’t find…Kurt looking,” my former mentee panted, clearly out of breath but I got the gist of what she was saying.

 

“Hen’s gone?!” I exclaimed.

 

Kitty nodded. “He was outside with me, Kurt, Lilly, and the twins playing in the leaves when he suddenly stood still before taking off like a rocket. Kurt’s looking for him right now.”  

 

“How long ago was this?” asked Logan.

 

“Like thirty seconds,” responded Kitty. “The problem is we don’t know what direction.”

 

“If we had Chuck or Frost we could use Cerebro,” Logan pointed out unnecessarily.

 

“We don’t have that kind of time,” I replied, trying to stay calm. “If we don’t find him fast, Hen will run out of energy making him easy prey for anyone who would want to use him.”

 

“Ya mean like Magneto,” murmured Logan. “So what should we do, Goldilocks?”

 

 I bit my bottom lip and tried to remember what I was thinking when I first utilized my gift of speed. I recalled how I wanted to get away from the hell I had grown up in and go somewhere safe but how was that going to help me find Henry?

 

The sound of the phone ringing outside in the hallway broke through my thoughts. I gasped in sudden realization and tore out of the room. I grabbed the phone and held it up to my ear. “Please tell me my son is at Avengers Tower with you, Tony?”

 

“He’s here,” he assured me. “Scared the crap out of me too. Not that I’m not happy to see my protégé. I just didn’t know he had his powers which are evidently a lot like his mom’s.”

 

“He got them today only a couple of minutes ago,” I explained, sighing with relief. “He didn’t damage anything, did he?”

 

“Only three doors, two windows, my new car, and five of Hulk’s little figurines he had been carrying,” Tony told me as someone spoke near him. “Oh and Cap’s old man coffee cup.”

 

I flinched. “I can pay for that…”

 

“Don’t worry about it, Rose,” he said, cutting me off. “You and I both know I have money to spare.”

 

“No kidding,” I murmured. “What’s Hen doing now?”

 

“Sleeping,” Tony informed me. “He just crashed all of a sudden. Hulk had to catch him before he hit the floor.”

 

“Thanks,” I murmured. “I’ll be there momentarily.”

 

I hung up the phone and turned to see Logan and Kitty had followed me. “Hen’s with Stark at Avengers Tower. He’s asleep right now but broke a few things first.”

 

“Well, at least we know where he is and that he’s safe,” noted Devil-horns. “Let’s go get ‘im.”

 

“You might want to hold my hand then,” I said, holding out my gloved hand to him.

 

“I’m really sorry, you guys,” murmured Kitty as Logan grasped my hand. “This is all my fault.”

 

I shook my head. “You couldn’t have known, Kitty.”

 

“Yeah, don’t beat yerself up, half-pint,” said Logan causing her to smile at her old nickname.

 

“Look after Lilly for us, okay?” I asked her.

 

Kitty nodded. “You can count on me.”

 

I grinned. “Thanks, Kitty. We’ll be back soon.”

 

~ Like Mother, Like Son ~

 

We arrived at Avengers Tower in no time at all thanks to my gift of speed my son had inherited and found my good friend Natasha Romanov, aka the Black Widow, waiting for us.

 

“Hey, Rose, Logan,” she greeted us. “Hen’s still asleep on the couch in the rec room. I’ll take you to him.”

 

“Where’s Stark?” inquired Logan. “I thought he’d be the first one out here.”

 

“Tony’s keeping an eye on Henry,” Natasha revealed as she led us inside. “In case he wakes up and takes off again.”

 

We reached the rec room and found Henry sound asleep on a couch with Tony sitting next to him and Steve Rogers standing behind them with his arms draped over the back of the couch.

 

“Hey guys, what’s up?” said Tony cheerfully.

 

I rolled my eyes and hurried over to my son. I knelt down on the floor and ran a hand through his shoulder-length black curls. “My poor baby.”

 

“He’ll be fine,” Steve reassured me.

 

“Hopefully,” I murmured. “He’s going to need to be trained to get his powers under control though.”

 

“One thing’s for sure,” said Tony. “He has the potential to be even faster than his mom.”

 

“What makes ya say that?” asked Logan.

 

“It took Hen two minutes to get here and break stuff right?” replied Tony.

 

I nodded. “As far as we can figure.”

 

“And how long does it take you just to get here?” he inquired.

 

“Three, maybe four minutes,” I answered slowly as I realized he might be right. “If what you say is true, he’s going to need a lot of instruction.”

 

“And here I thought yer bad feelings were a pain in the ass,” muttered Devil-Horns joining me.

 

“‘Bad feelings’?” repeated Tony. “What do you mean?”

 

“He means I get a bad feeling about things, sometimes visions,” I clarified. “They’re part of my premonition power.”

 

Tony’s eyes suddenly widened as he glanced down at Henry. “So that’s why.”

 

“That’s why what?” demanded Logan.

 

Tony sighed. “Three years ago on Halloween when I took Hen for a spin around town…”

 

“Without my permission,” I reminded him pointedly.

 

“Without your permission,” Tony acknowledged. “Hen suddenly started saying he could hear a woman screaming _BEFORE_ she was screaming.”

 

I cocked a golden eyebrow. “You’re sure?”

 

Tony inclined his head. “There was nothing on F.R.I.D.A.Y’s scanner until after he said something. At first I thought it was a coincidence but now…”

 

“Now you’re wondering if he has my premonition power,” I finished as I felt the color drain out of my face. “My God.”

 

“What’s the matter?” asked Steve.

 

“Premonition is hard to control for me as it is,” I explained. “I can’t imagine him having to deal with it. He’s way too young.”

 

Logan laid a hand on my shoulder causing me to look at him. “Don’t worry, Goldilocks. We’ll help Hen figure it out. That’s what parents are for.”

 

“We’ll help too,” offered Steve.

 

“Yeah, after all he is my protégé,” agreed Tony.

 

“Thanks you guys,” I replied, smiling slightly as Henry started to wake up. “Hen?”

 

“Mom?” he murmured, opening his beautiful blue eyes and staring at me before beginning to shake violently. “What’s going on? What’s happening to me? I feel like I’m going to explode.”

 

“You’re going to be alright,” I promised him. “Your gifts came today. You got my speed and vibration powers as well as something we’ll talk about later back at the mansion. Right now I need you to calm down so we can go home.”

 

“H-how?” he asked as the whole tower started to shake.

 

“You need something to focus on,” I told him. “Think about home, Aunt Kitty and Uncle Kurt, Aunt Emma, the professor, Tony and Steve. Think about Dad and Me. Think about Lilly who’s probably worried about you and waiting for us to come home.”

 

Henry closed his eyes and after a few moments the shaking ceased. He sighed with relief and opened his eyes. “Thanks, Mom.”

 

“Thinking about his loved ones helped him calm down,” mused Tony shaking his head and smiling. “He really is like his mom, after all.”

 

 **A/N:** **And there you have it, a sweet little one shot for my Jade Leopard on his birthday! Hope you all enjoyed!! Til next time, read review and show the love!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY HENRY!!!**


End file.
